Frente a ella
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: El tiempo no se detuvo cuando Aioria perdió a Aioros y el mundo no pararía para Marín si Seiya moría...


**N/A: **No tengo vergüenza, ¿verdad? He terminado, por fin, esta pequeña tabla de la comunidad Crack&Roll al cabo de dos o tres años, ya ni recuerdo el tiempo. Pero el caso es que lo terminé y es mi intento número mil por volver al fandom y ponerme al día con mis pendientes. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

.

**El tiempo que no espera**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

**.**

**Ágape**

.

Seguramente eran cerca de las siete cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse tras las montañas que delimitaban el Santuario, reproduciendo, allá en el horizonte, el mismo color que toma la sangre al coagularse. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el borde del alfeizar de su ventana, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en las nubes que ahora tomaban un bonito color violeta y el cielo se oscurecía con lentitud. Soltó un suspiro y entonces la atmósfera de tranquilidad y nostalgia que se había producido a su alrededor, se vio rota por la repentina irrupción de una voz familiar a su espalda, voz que en otras ocasiones le gratificaba enormemente tener en la misma habitación, pero que ahora le resultaba infinitamente molesta.

Aioria oyó la voz pero no escuchó nada, a sus oídos sólo llegaron sonidos extraños que no pudo descifrar. Se hizo una pausa, como si la otra persona esperara una respuesta, pero él calló.

Unas manos cálidas tocaron su brazo, manos realmente calidad que no deseaba que se alejaran de su cuerpo, que no deseaba olvidad, ni que se separaran más de él. Pero a veces sentía pena por lo que él era, por lo que ella era, deseaba normaliza todo y detener el tren del mundo para poder bajar. Deseaba deshacerse de su armadura, huir lejos, corres más allá de los límites del Santuario y transformarse en otra persona; pero no podía porque el Santuario era todo lo que tenía; ser Caballero, era todo —lo único— que sabía ser.

Pero las manos de Marín, calientes, se aferraron con fuerza y lo obligaron a voltearse, a mirarla. Aioria la miró y después, lento como un viejo y cansado gato, volvió a girarse y a mirar tras su ventana.

La relación de ellos dos era todo lo que se podía esperar de una; tenía amor, tristeza, ira, rencor, reconciliaciones, sexo desenfrenado y noches entregadas al cuerpo del otro. Todo, excepto por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que no podían estar juntos. No debían.

Desde la mañana hasta el anochecer vivían para proteger al mundo, a la diosa y encargarse de que las cosas en el Santuario salieran a pedir de boca, cuando sólo deseaban la boca y el mundo del otro.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —dijo ella, molesta—. Seiya es mi discípulo— puntualizó con un cierto énfasis. Aioria la había escuchado en ese momento, pero tampoco contestó y la verdad era que no planeaba hacerlo.

Guardó silencio, el otro no quería realmente pensar en aquello.

—¿Aioria?

No deseaba mirarle a la cara, las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no tenían este tipo de conversaciones.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué opinas?

—¿Qué quieres que opine?

Y todo era zanjado, todo parecía dicho.

La vida continuaba aunque el mejor de los Santos de Athena muriera y eso Aioria había aprendido a verlo desde hacía mucho antes de que Marín recibiera el grado de segunda al mando de las amazonas, antes de que él mismo obtuviera su armadura de oro y alcanzara también el mundo de los adultos. Cuando su hermano fue asesinado por traidor, Aioria comprendió que nada en el mundo se detenía, que nadie paraba al tiempo para que los dolientes lloraran a sus muertos e intentaran dilucidar la vida sin ellos. El tiempo no se detuvo cuando él perdió a Aioros y el mundo no pararía para Marín si Seiya moría como lo que era: un traidor. Uno más.

¿Continuaba de un buen modo? Probablemente no. A veces pensaba en lo dependiente que era de Marín, en lo mucho que aquel cuerpo caliente junto al suyo le reconfortaba y sentía náuseas, náuseas de necesitar a alguien de aquel mundo frenético que no deseaba esperar por él. A veces le alegraba el que hubiese misiones para cada uno, porque así no se aburrían del otro, las cosas no estaban tensas, la magia nunca se iba, mini lunas de miel cada vez que sus manos se alcanzaban…

—Seiya es inocente…

—Es un traidor.

—Aioria, escúchame; Seiya no…

—El Patriarca me ha dado ya, oficialmente, la misión de asesinarle por traición a nuestra diosa. No discutiré esto contigo.

Marín se enfadó por su respuesta, pero Aioria no se disculpó de ninguna manera, no trató de suavizar la tensión ni la detuvo cuando se fue. Aioria era un hombre lento en un mundo veloz, en un tiempo donde, no importando lo que sucediera, la rutina continuaba como siempre. Aioria entrenaba en el Coliseo para mantenerse en forma, para tener algo en que ocupar su mente sin anhelar a Marín, generalmente su rostro apagado le delataba, pero a nadie le importaba porque Aioria, a los ojos de cada hombre del Santuario, era una escoria de quien nadie se explicaba por qué el Patriarca continuaba dejándole estar ahí y con un rango tan alto.

Aioria y su eterno "_molesto con el mundo por ser redondo_"; apodo dado alegremente por su pequeña Lythos, no parecía inmutarse, sólo mirar al vacío esperando la nada.

—Aioria de Leo, la vida se te arranca, atrápala antes de que te deje…— le dijo un día Shaka al pasar por su Casa, o eso creyó escuchar porque no había razón para que Shaka de Virgo le dirigiera la palabra.

De cualquier manera, Aioria no tenía ningún interés en correr detrás de una vida que nunca había esperado por él, que no lo quería. Prefería quedarse ahí, donde estaba, ante lo único que le quería realmente, ante lo único que le daba una razón para ser: Marín. Ella estaba sentada ahí de regreso, ya no enfadada, esperándolo.

Como siempre.


End file.
